favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Benigio
Benigio (ベニーギョ Benīgyo?) is one of Endless Chaos' generals who work for Deusmast. She bears a resemblance of a devil-like woman and speak in a gyaru language. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:32 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Pink *Homeland:Endless Chaos *First Appearance:Episode 30 (As shadow), Episode 33 *Theme Color:Red *Voice Actor:Kikuko Inoue History Meeting Labut She and Shakince speak with Labut as a shadow and ask him about his progress and he tell them about Pretty Cure, which amuse her. She and Shakince still question about Deustmast before Labut deal with the Cures for the final time. After his defeat, she started to confirm the Cures as a threat. First Attack She break her seal and tell Shakince that she will handle the Cures. She meet Mirai and Riko and creates a Water Don Yokubal and attack them but Kotoha, Mofurun and Lien arrive in time and the trio tansform and they battle Don Yokubal, before it attack Magical, Lien protect her and injuring him in the progress, making Magical angry and beat the Don Yokubal before Benigio leaves. Final Battle After breaking out of the seal she summoned Don Yokubal to fight the Cures, but lost every time. When she saw Deusmast's main body approaching Earth she had one final battle with the Cures, but she ended up being defeated by their Extreme Rainbow attack. However, as Deusmast's arrival interrupted the Extreme Rainbow purification, she only lost her monster form. In episode 48, she had fused with Deusmast's main body like other three Endless Chaos generals, and took the form of one of Deusmast's four eyes. From that position, she was able to speak and control Deusmast's main body together with the others. She was defeated as part of Deusmast in episode 49. Appearance Her design is reminiscent of Raijin (雷神 raijin?), a thunder god from Japanese mythology, in particular the dotted ring behind her head, her horns, and the lightning bolt with which she appears before the Cures. She has an appearance of a devil-like person, with red horns on top of her head and a long, red tail. She has short pink hair, pink skin and strong eyebrows. Her arms and legs are covered in red armor. She also has a floating red spiky ring behind her head. In her monster form, her armor covers her whole body and she grows white, feathery wings. Personality Being born from the clay statue, she is wicked but also an arrogant woman when she feel vexed. Even attacking Riko's father in doing so. She displayed fierce loyalty to Deusmast and was really relieved when she saw Deusmast's main body emerge from the sun. Powers Like Labut and Shakince, she is also able to summon Don Yokubal. She can also transform into a demonic monster form and is able to use the energy of Deusmast's followers to become more menacing and dangerous. Trivia *She shares her voice actress with Keiko Ban, a minor character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Her appearance and characteristics resemble a succubus. *The figurine she was imprisoned in before her escape was a dogū (土偶 dogū?), a clay figurine from the prehistoric Jōmon period. *Due to her being out of commission for such a long time, is unaware of human celebrations such as Halloween or Christmas. This makes the Cures' accusations that she is "ruining" either celebration with her attacks technically wrong, as she wasn't aiming for that in the first place. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Character Category:Endless Chaos